russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pro league, IBC and Viva near agreement
September 21, 2013 The Philippine Basketball Association, Viva Sports and IBC-13, the Eric Canoy-owned network with IBC Sports to be the certified number 3 in compete directly, which has a contract to telecast the pro league’s games, are reportedly nearing agreement on a new telecast schedule. Viva Sports recently signed a P770 million blocktime contract with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which covers the Philippine Basketball Association and National Basketball Association for radio and television, will account for 50 percent of IBC-13's total programs. In the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), Viva will control about 76 percent of total sports programming. Provides satellite uplink services for IBC-13 and Viva Television. Viva Communications, Inc. has a working agreement with VHF broadcaster IBC-13 to provide programming for its primetime block which includes the highest-rating program in the Philippines, the coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) games by The Kapinoy Network and Viva Entertainment's provincial and cable affiliates to continue its PBA and NBA franchise. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is the largest integrated sequestered media and entertainment company in the Philippines. Involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as the production of television programming for domestic and international audiences. Under the agreement of The Kapinoy Network and Viva Entertainment, powerful 60-kilowatt transmitter and refurbishing and upgrading of network stations in key provincial areas as a prelude to a nationwide link via satellite. The company’s Very High Frequency (VHF) television network (which consists of its flagship station in Metro Manila, Channel 13, 28 other owned and operated television stations, and affiliated stations) is the third leading television network in the Philippines. The company also operates the news channel IBC News Network (INN), the leading Ultra High Frequency (UHF) television network, with 5 television stations. The company is also one of the leading radio broadcasting companies, owning 25 AM and FM radio stations throughout the country. Radio stations in Manila, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ are the highest-rated stations in Metro Manila in the AM and FM bands, respectively. By constantly innovating, IBC-13 has set trends in the broadcast industry, such as viewer participation in polls, interaction with other viewers on-air, and feedback through text messaging in IBC programs. Roberto Benedicto, a Marcos crony, bought the rights to Channel 13 from another network in 1975. He owned the station and sequestered in 1986, following the overthrow of the Marcos regime. Now, the top-rating TV station in the country, airing Philippine Basketball Association and National Basketball Association games boosted the station’s ratings in primetime programs are dramas, comedies, game shows, movies and reality shows who are highly committed to achieving a common goal. As an observer and participant, Canoy describes the new IBC management as more aggressive. The network has been spending a big-budget to produce new programs with powerhouse casting ans improve the reach, infrastructure and talent development and training. Requested by Viva Communications, Inc. and The Kapinoy Network, which is the big-budget to improved more talents were met with stiff resistance by several members of the PBA Board of Governors, have given way to what is likely to be a compromise, according to information received by the Manila Standard. Options have been proposed by IBC-13 negotiations. Salud said The Kapinoy Network’s flagship news program Express Balita competes with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Under the compromise agreement, IBC-13 proposal will telecast in doubleheader on Wednesdays and Fridays live, beginning with the first game which start at 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. before the network's flagship news program Express Balita starts at 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. slot and the second game at 7:30 p.m. in the live coverage of the game. There is a innovative in the game-time on weekends, with Viva-IBC Sports requesting that the double-header games will start at 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. on Sundays. In the primetime block, there is drama series strength of the competitor in terms of the programs and to compete. PBA commissioner Chito Salud negotiations have been proceeding and that members of the PBA Board are pleased that both games will be telecast on IBC-13, whose improved signal, while those who wish to watch the games live will have an opportunity by tuning in to UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), whose signal also been upgraded and reach gradually expanded PBA on IBC primetime. In the battle of the newscasts, Express Balita anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go is the dominant newscast of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. In the late-night newscast, though, News Team 13 doing as well against neck-to-neck battle, with Bandila and Saksi. In the primetime slots, which are dominated by the local soaps, ABS-CBN and GMA teleseryes were on top. The highest-rating romantic drama series Safe In The Arms Of Love which ahead of My Husband's Lover and Muling Buksan Ang Puso. In some days, Safe In The Arms Of Love starring Cristine Reyes rated more than the audience following of Muling Buksan Ang Puso and My Husband's Lover. Among the other primetime shows, Maya Loves Sir Chief topped its competitor Toda Max and Vampire Ang Daddy Ko on top in the other slots. The highest-rating show is Drew Arellano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? which The Voice of the Philippines and Kap's Amazing Stories by more than 30 percentage points. The longest-running and top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. which is rated higher than Banana Split Extra Scoop and Bubble Gang by more than five percentage points. Reality singing show Born to be a Superstar more than 15 points. The Tagalog-dubbed Winx Club led over daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart and The Ryzza Mae Show by more than 10 percentage points A teen drama anthology Dear Heart stills leads a true-to-life drama anthology series Charo Santos' Maalaala Mo Kaya and Meg Tiangco's Magpakailanman while superstar princess Nadine Lustre host the series. Richard Yap's The Weakest Link has lead over the teleseryes are Got to Believe and Akin Pa Rin Ang Bukas, while the hit Pinoy movies Kapinoy Cinema are way ahead of Kapamilya Blockbusters and Kapuso Movie Festival. IBC-13's Lunch Break competing with It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! with new hosts, games and stars.